


First Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time Newt sees Percival, he falls in love with the kindness in his eyes. Unfortunately, he sees him as he's married to someone else.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the warnings.

Theseus had been pacing around the house for the last day, and Newt was beginning to get a headache. He didn't quite understand why his brother was so worried - it wasn't like he was the one being forced to marry an older man that they didn't know. Theseus was getting all of the advantages, with none of the problems - if this went well, it would raise the Scamander family's status, rid them of an unwanted omega son, and clear the way for their Alpha boy to join the Ministry. Theseus should have been delighted about it.

His brother seemed to notice him staring, and had the decency to look a little ashamed.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm waiting for Perce to get here."  
Newt nodded, closing his eyes.  
"It won't work These. Even if we try, having sway in America won't help you now."  
"I don't..." Theseus began, then shook his head, taking a couple of slow breaths before he turned and looked Newt in the eye. "I don't want to buy my position like this Newt."

Newt nodded, able to tell when his brother was being honest with him at least. He reached out to hold Theseus's hand.  
"You'll write to me won't you?" he asked. "And you'll visit?"  
Theseus nodded, pulling Newt into an embrace, and Newt clung to him, shaking in his arms, trying not to be afraid.

He knew he was being foolish. He was hardly the first omega to be married off to a stranger, and many of the matches worked well enough. He was old enough - he'd had his first heat a year before, and now that he was expelled his education was no longer an excuse to postpone it. This had to happen. He was terrified.

Theseus held him closely, and Newt could feel his heartbeat.  
"I promise you, I'll come and visit," he told Newt, and there was a strength to his voice that Newt found reassuring.  
"Even when you become an auror?"  
"Even more then," Theseus teased, ruffling Newt's hair. "I've got to go and check on how he's treating you."

Newt managed to smile at his brother, then paused as he heard the fire roaring to life. He stayed in the background as an Alpha his brother's age stepped from the flames. Theseus strode over to shake his hand.  
"Percival!" He embraced him. "It's good of you to come here,"

Graves answered by smiling.  
"This your brother?"  
"This is Newt," Theseus agreed, guiding Graves over. Newt didn't want to shake hands - it was only a day before the wedding, and it would be bad luck to touch an Alpha. He gazed at the floor, trying to sneak a glimpse of Percival out of the corner of his eye.

The first thing he noticed, the thing that took his breath away, was that Percival's eyes were kind.

***

_Stepping forwards into the aisle, Theseus beside him, Newt felt trapped. He wanted to run, but the gazes of those around him held him steady. He nearly stumbled, but managed to keep his balance._

_The man facing him had pale hair and a thin face. He stared at Newt, hunger visible. Newt wanted to run away, feeling exposed before this man. He had to do this, for Theseus's sake if not his own. He bowed his head so he didn't have to look the man in the eye._

***

Newt gazed at the floor of the kitchen in irritation. He'd been working to clean it since Percival had gone to work that morning, but there were still magical stains that would not go away. _You need to make the house tidy. That's your only job. Keep it tidy and look pretty and..._ Newt shook his head. That wasn't now. That wasn't Percival. He could feel himself collapsing in on himself, curling up by the sink, his knees as close to his chest as they could get with his swollen stomach in the way. He rested his hand on the bump, trying to reassure his child. They were safe now. No harm would come to them this time.

Percival was excited about the baby, and had told Newt to rest. Newt realised that meant he had been disobedient, and that thought made him panic, his throat closing up. He barely realised that there was movement before the door opened, and Percival hurried in, wrapping his arms around Newt and guiding him to look into his face.  
"Newt, Newt, look at me, there we go, there we go...." He praised softly. Newt managed to meet his eyes.  
"Are you hurt?" Percival pressed, and Newt managed to shake his head, even though even that felt like disobedience. A wave of relief passed across Percival's face, and he pulled Newt close to him.  
"You're safe now."

Newt felt his body relax, lulled as it always was by Percival's words. He could see now why Theseus had trusted him. He was remarkable. Percival guided him into a chair, fussing around him, making sure he was comfortable and his legs were raised.  
"What happened?"  
Newt ducked his head, shame filling him.  
"I couldn't clean the stain by the sink."  
"Newt..." Percival began, then shook his head. "You need to rest darling, and I promise you, it doesn't matter. That isn't your fault."  
"It was my venom-"  
"It doesn't matter," Percival said, his voice sympathetic and patient but firm. Newt fell silent. Arguing was wrong.

Percival held him close, leaving only to fetch him some tea, and Newt tried to focus on his life now, chasing away the strands of darkness which threatened to unravel all he had built.


	2. First Touch

Newt's marriage had made quite an impression on Percival. He remembered the shy young man, a teenager really, struggling in the dress robes he had been given for the day. He corresponded with Theseus still, asked for his brother's wellbeing, fretted with his friend when no news came of him.

He and Theseus were doing well, slowly climbing the ranks of MACUSA and the Ministry - he bolstered by the family name, and Theseus by his brother's sacrifice. He was reaching the time when he might be sought out as marriage material for an omega, but so far he had refused all offers. He hadn't found the right person. At night, he was haunted by the memory of Newt.

Being a successful auror had its downsides - one of the key ones being that he was expected to attend fancy parties, and look like he wanted to be there. To say he found such events boring would have been an understatement - he found himself hoping for an enemy attack, just so that he would have something more interesting to do than stand around, or dance with various omegas. His eyes met Theseus's - Theseus looked just as bored as he felt. 

He continued spinning around the room with the pretty omega who he was dancing with, pausing only when he saw that Theseus had turned pale, one hand twitching towards his wand. He excused himself from his dance partner, heading towards Theseus - and in doing so turned to see what had caught his eye.

Newt was standing in the doorway, holding his husband's hand. His eyes were down, and he looked slender, aside from the obvious pregnancy which had swollen his waist.  
"He didn't say," Theseus murmured, and Percival reached out to squeeze his hand, trying to reassure him. After a couple of moments, Theseus squeezed back. They watched as the two of them made their way around the hall, Newt's gaze remaining fixed on the floor.  
"Talk to him," Percival prompted, shoving Theseus. Theseus approached, and Percival lingered further back, hoping to talk with the younger man. There was a sadness to him now which hadn't been there before.

Newt stumbled a little, and Percival put out his hand to catch him. Newt risked a glance up, blushing a little.  
"Thank you," he murmured.  
"It's alright," Percival answered. "Congratulations. Would you like a dance?"  
Newt glanced towards his husband and shook his head, stepping away from him and hurrying to his husband's side. The man gripped Newt's hand tightly, and whisked him away after a few more moments.

Theseus was frowning.  
"How did he seem to you?"  
"Nervous," Percival admitted. "We should keep an eye on him."  
"He said he'd write," Theseus mumbled, and let Percival guide him to get a drink.

***

__

His new husband gripped Newt's hands tightly, stopping him from pulling away. He tried to stay calm, avoiding the urge to run. He had to go through with this.

By the time the ceremony was over, the grip had transferred to his wrist, keeping him close until they could make their excuses and slip away to the bedroom that awaited them. 

***  
"I'd like it if you could come to work with me today," Percival said softly, gentle fingers stroking through Newt's hair. Newt considered for a moment, but he already knew he would agree - it was harder than he could say, spending the day alone, and he trusted that Percival's team would like to see him. It was still amazing for him, the knowledge that he had managed to be accepted by the group.

Newt nodded, smiling faintly. Percival calmed him, and was so gentle - even after three years, he had never known Percival to raise a hand to him. His creatures weren't always well behaved, but Percival was patient. Now, laying in his arms, he felt almost as calm as he had been before the pregnancy. Percival loved him. Newt knew that. But something about the pregnancy had brought the nightmares racing back, left him feeling shaken and unsure, left him in need of help and not knowing how to get it.

"Theseus is visiting in the next week or two," Percival reminded him. "I've got the spare room set up how he likes it."  
"Thank you." Newt nodded, nuzzling closer against Percival's side. Being away from him was the worst part, when reality began to fade into the nightmare he had once known. Seeing Percival, being able to touch him, stopped it from becoming too real.

Inside him, he felt their child shift, and Percival's eyes glowed with wonder, reaching to push his hand against Newt's stomach. Newt held his breath for a moment before relaxing, calmer as Percival pressed a gentle kiss to Newt's throat with surprising tenderness. He smiled to himself.  
"Can I take the case?"  
Asking felt bold, but he didn't want to leave his creatures unattended.  
"Of course," Percival's answer was calm, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.


	3. First Embrace

Newt walked slowly into the hall. This was an important meeting, with several of the top wizards in attendance. All he had to do was keep his head down. He could still feel the sting of bruise removal cream around his eye, but he looked uninjured, and that was the key thing. He just had to survive this. He wanted to see his brother, to know how he was, but risking writing to him was too dangerous. He didn't have the strength for that, had never been one to be a hero.

A man approached, and his husband greeted him. Newt looked up only when he heard an American drawl, and saw that Percival was standing there. He turned his gaze back to the floor before he could get into further trouble.

He felt empty, sick. He wanted to go home. But Theseus needed him to be strong, needed him to do this. He tried to edge away as his husband wandered off, trying to grab a few precious moments of peace.

"Newt?" Percival asked, and he jumped, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Percival shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have been this close. It was wrong for him to interact with any other alpha, but Percival had placed himself between Newt and his husband. Percival was staring at him in mild horror.  
"You don't look well," he murmured, and Newt shrugged slightly. Percival's frown deepened. "How's the baby?"  
"He didn't make it," Newt answered softly, his voice breaking with the pain of his loss. He gasped as gentle arms wrapped around him, Percival pulling him close. He was aware he was hugging an alpha, acting like a traitor, but Percival's grip felt warm and he began to sob. A few seconds passed before Newt came to his senses, pulling away, to see that his husband was staring straight at them. He scuttled back to his side.

***

_The marriage bed was strewn with petals. Newt began to undress, his hands shaking a little with fear as he unbuttoned each item of clothing, folding the robes. He could feel his husband staring at him, and he didn't want this. He took a few deep shaky breaths, whimpering before the other man walked to him, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him._

***

Percival smiled, wrapping an arm around Newt's shoulder and letting him cuddle up. Newt was impressed by what had been achieved in terms of the office - a crib was already resting in the corner, several magical artefacts enchanted to hang above it. There was a comfortable couch against the back wall. Percival clearly thought they'd all be spending a lot of time in here. But he had also charmed his own seat so that it would fit two, so that Newt could cuddle up against him as Percival worked on his latest chunk of paperwork. The arm around his shoulder held him close, and he felt very safe. Percival made him feel like he could be wanted, could be something precious.

Newt knew he was not a good omega. But Percival knew that as well, and never once held it against him. When he had lived with his ex-husband, he had never been held. Percival seemed to always hug him, even when he couldn't find the words to ask. That was one of Newt's favourite things about his new husband - even without begging, he was given what he needed. It was as though he was worth it, as though he was valuable.

Percival's embraces had always felt good. Even when he had been devastated, he remembered the embrace that Percival had gifted him with. When he had heard about the loss of Newt's child, Percival had acted as though it mattered, had allowed him to mourn. It had come at a time when Newt had desperately needed that reassurance. After so long, he had been beginning to suspect that he wasn't going to cry, too busy trying to survive whatever his husband threw at him to allow his emotions to rule him. Percival had broken through that barrier, and with that embrace had begun to move him towards a better life.

He kissed Percival's cheek, smiling up at him shyly.  
"Hello," Percival spoke to him. "You look thoughtful."  
"Just thinking about you saving me."

Percival's grip tightened on his shoulder for a moment, cuddling him close. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly for a few moments, and then looked up at him.  
"I'll work on my book now?" he asked, careful to phrase it as though he wasn't asking for permission. Knowing it was allowed helped, but Percival always hated feeling that Newt couldn't trust himself.  
"Brilliant idea," Percival murmured, and Newt smiled at him before beginning to work. It was surprisingly easy, working with Percival beside him. It felt safe. It always did with Percival there.


	4. First Smile

Percival could feel the wards beginning to give. He glanced over at Theseus, whose face was twisted with concentration. He was shaking with the effort, they both were. But this was where Newt was. Once they got inside, they could try and help him. Tracking Newt had been a challenge - after that embrace that he and Percival had shared, Newt had disappeared completely from public view. It had fallen to Percival to tell Theseus that his brother had lost the child, and to tell him that Newt needed their help more than he could easily explain.

Rather than returning to America, he had decided to stick around and help Theseus to find his brother. The omega needed their help, and even if it meant that he had to lose his own position, he had to assist Theseus. It had taken a week or more to find even a mention of Newt, from a drunk alpha he had found in a bar. Then there had been building on snatches of information. They'd watched the location, finding the time that Newt's husband left him, and then they had advanced. The entire house was locked under strong wards. But the wards were designed to ensure that no one could escape, rather than prevent someone attacking from outside. The two of them had come alone. It was better to do this without the Ministry's knowledge - both of them knew how easy it was for pureblood alphas to close ranks. If they wanted to rescue Newt, it had to be done off the books.

Eventually, the wards crumbled, and Theseus and Percival were able to go inside, splitting up, both ready for any attacks. But it was a private residence. There were no attacks forthcoming. They could just walk through. Theseus headed down towards the basement, as Percival headed upstairs, so that they could search the house as fast as possible. 

Percival managed to open the door to the bedroom, freezing when he saw Newt laying there. He was bleeding, his eyes half closed. He was thin, his ribs visible and marred by mottled bruising. As he approached Newt cringed back, whimpering a little.  
"Newt?" Percival called out. "Theseus, he's here." He crouched down, approaching slowly and cautiously, trying not to frighten him further. Theseus paused in the doorway, as Newt slowly seemed to realise that it wasn't his husband who was here.

"Newt, we're here...." Percival promised him. "It's over, you're safe now..." Slowly, Newt's eyes began to focus, and he smiled up at him. The smile was a weak thing, frightened, but it was still true. 

Percival guided Newt to his brother's embrace, letting Theseus be the one to cuddle him close for a few brief moments before they made their way outside, activating a portkey spelled to take them to the nearest hospital wing.

***

_Newt woke up aching after their first night, feeling a little sick. He wasn't in heat right now, but his husband had still knotted him, and the older man still had his arms around him. Newt tried to move away, and the man holding him tightened his grip.  
"I don't know where you are going, Scamander. You aren't leaving. I own you."  
He whimpered a little as the man smirked down at him, a look in his eyes that horrified him. It was a horrifying expression, one that made Newt afraid. He had done something wrong. He just had no idea what. _

***

"Newt?" Percival called, knocking on the door of his office before he entered. Newt was sat at his desk, working on the essay he had been crafting for the past few months. A history of the difference between beasts and beings, one he had been working on before he had fallen pregnant - when he had still believed another pregnancy was an impossibility.  
"Come in," Newt called out, moving to sit down on his sofa, quill running across the lines so that he could make corrections. He no longer felt so afraid, not when Percival was there. It made him feel safe.

Percival normally walked in with a smile. Normally he would blow a kiss at Newt and then get on with his work. Today, he walked in without his coat on. The fabric was bundled up in his arms, and he looked harried. There was a nasty scrape across his face. Newt jumped to his feet, worried about what had happened. Percival's smile was aiming for reassuring, and not quite hitting it.  
"I found this little one," Percival explained, walking over, and Newt saw that a small hippogriff chick was curled up in the fabric. She was shaking and shivering. Looking closer, Newt couldn't help realising that she was smaller than she should be - she should still be nestled within the safety of her shell. "She was found in a raid. She's a bit bitey, and her mother... her mother was dead. I thought that maybe you could help with her."

Newt reached out to examine her, his fingers stroking over the soft down-like feathers.   
"We can save her," he promised, and Percival smiled at him.  
"We'll do it together," Percival agreed, and there was hope in his eyes now, when before he had looked so concerned. Things were easier here. Things were the way they were meant to be. He wondered if the hippogriff would like the baby when she arrived. He looked up, his smile matching Percival's own.


	5. First Kiss

Newt had moved on. It wasn't easy - recovery from the physical wounds alone had taken weeks of patient treatment, his brother and parents at his side. His husband had been sent away, but the scars remained, and so did the wounds that had killed his child, and meant he could never have another. He was still haunted by nightmares, still saw his husband's face when he closed his eyes, still woke shaking in terror. But he had recovered, gradually - he had started with the case. He had looked after a wounded hippogriff chick, and spelled his suitcase to make a suitable spot for her to rest. A few months later she had been released, but he had found a puffskein that couldn't see - and after that, a niffler with a missing leg.

He began to care for these delicate broken creatures, creatures that the world had discarded and treated harshly. Creatures that needed him, that he was able to help. It took time, to rebuild his life, but helping the creatures that needed him made it a little easier. It was Theseus who arranged for the book deal - nothing too complicated to start with, just the occasional answer for magazine questions, then on to writing articles for them. For the first time, he had his own money. He didn't know what to do with it, struggled to spend it, but Theseus would go with him to work out what he needed to get.

Time continued to pass, and Newt grew in confidence every day. He still looked over his shoulder, still flinched, couldn't meet alphas' eyes. But he was growing, and he was learning who he could be when he was freed from his husband's shadow. 

Percival had returned to America, although he would visit occasionally, and every time he did Newt felt almost dizzy with joy. There was just something about Percival which set him at ease, which stopped him from feeling so afraid. No other alpha had that effect on him, and he couldn't easily put it into words.

One evening, when he was in London, his case full of his latest rescues, Theseus smiled at him a little sadly.  
"Newt, I need to talk to you."  
"What about?" Newt queried, not used to his brother looking so serious.  
"I only think it's right you know that I have had a couple of alphas at work ask if you were available," Theseus began, raising his hands in an attempt to calm him when Newt flinched. "I've said you aren't. But if there is someone... no one wants you to be alone forever Newt."  
"I want to be," Newt answered, and the topic was dropped.

It was Percival's next visit that made him realise he was wrong. The two of them started to spend more time talking when Theseus was busy with work - about the creatures, and Newt's adventures. He never seemed to mind that Newt had traveled the world, was genuinely interested in what he had to say. 

The day before Percival left, Newt had leaned in, brushing his lips against Percival's own, the first man he had kissed since his ex-husband, the second alpha he had ever kissed.  
"Newt?" Percival had questioned, not pulling away but not pressing forwards either. "What is it?"  
"I'd need to still work with creatures," Newt murmured, his breath shaky. "And I'd have to see Theseus once a week as a minimum, actually see him, face to face..."  
"Of course-" Percival looked confused, but beneath the confusion there was a glimmer of hope, that drove Newt on.  
"Will you marry me?" 

The kiss Percival gave in return was gentle, his hands holding Newt's own, and Newt had found he was smiling.

***

_His husband's breath smelt of alcohol. Newt had spent the day trying to clean, knowing it would never meet the other man's exacting standards. He could still remember his shock when he found he was trapped in the house, as his husband had headed off to work. Now, he knew that was his place._

_Newt leaned up to kiss him, to try and stop his anger. There was always something that he would be angry for.  
"I saw you flirting last night, at the party," his husband snarled, and Newt flinched. His child seemed to cringe within him, the movements becoming more frantic. Newt shook his head, and when his husband leaned down for a kiss, he didn't fight it. He couldn't risk losing another child because of his husband's temper. He had to be a good omega, and this time he and the baby would be alright. _

***

Theseus being in town meant that Newt wasn't always in Percival's office. He'd still visit, but Theseus kept him distracted, wanting to see all the sights. The fact Newt felt vulnerable was unspoken between them - what mattered was his big brother was there to keep him and the child safe. There was nothing to fear. Theseus was spending time with Newt so that Newt felt safe, and he should have been feeling guilty for that. But he wasn't, not really.  
"Will you be alright if I have a meeting?" Theseus asked, for what had to be the sixth time that day.  
"I'll be fine," Newt promised, managing a smile in response. He thought he would actually be alright - he didn't worry as much now, not if he could go to spend time with Percival. 

Theseus took him to Percival's office before the meeting, embracing him softly before he knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Percival beamed to see Newt there, getting up immediately and hurrying to embrace him, one hand resting on Newt's bump.  
"What a lovely surprise," Percival murmured, kissing Newt's forehead.  
"Can I stay with you for now?" Newt asked, even though he already knew what the answer would be. Percival replied by pulling him closer, and Theseus slipped away as Percival began to rain kisses down on Newt's forehead and face, before bringing his lips to Newt's. Newt returned the kisses easily.


	6. First Night

Their marriage wasn't conventional, even from the beginning. Percival stood waiting as Theseus walked his brother up the aisle. Newt was wearing his normal clothes, and his suitcase was at his side - Percival wanted to show the world he was marrying his omega, not some idealised fantasy. A few of the more responsible creatures were in the audience - an occamy twirled around Queenie's hat, and Dougal was the ring bearer. The niffler had been banished into the case. Newt looked nervous, but after everything, he had smiled.

They had stayed the entire party, Newt in no rush to find privacy, and Percival happy to indulge him. Only when the last guests had left did they head to their room, and Percival laid down on the bed.  
"We don't have to do anything," he promised. Newt bit his lip and then nodded, before removing his coat and laying down beside Percival. His arms wrapped around him, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Could I touch you?" Newt asked, his voice hesitant, almost fearful. But when Percival nodded, Newt slipped his hand down to stroke Percival's length, and Percival rewarded him with gentle kisses.

They took care of each other that night. If nothing more came of it, Percival knew he would be happy.

***

_Newt laid on the bed, not bothering to argue. This was his only purpose, and if he refused his husband would get rid of him. He glanced towards the fireplace, where the ashes of his brother's latest letter were still smoldering, and wondered what had been said this time, what he had missed. He wondered if Theseus knew he needed him._

_He closed his eyes, and just let it happen. There was no escape, and no point in even trying._

***

"No..." Newt's voice sounded broken, shaking a little as he gasped for air. Percival took a few slow breaths, making sure that they were safe, checking his wards that guarded them were still secure. Newt let out another whimper, and Percival moved to rest his hands on Newt's shoulders, shaking gently.

Newt still had nightmares. Fewer now than when they had first begun to sleep together, but regular enough that Percival was grateful for a week without memoriesr earing their head. He had his own trauma from the war, but that was easier to manage than Newt's horrors.

Newt's eyes flickered open, but it was clear he was lost. Percival pulled him closer, murmuring softly until Newt closed his eyes once more. A few shuddering gasps, and his husband was back with him, a faint smile lingering on his face.  
"Got you back?" Percival checked, and Newt nodded, reaching down to rest his hand on his stomach.  
"Got us both," Newt agreed. "She couldn't hope for a better daddy."

Percival nodded, embracing him and kissing his forehead.  
"Couldn't hope for a better mom either you know."  
Newt smiled at that, eyes shining with honest joy. Percival returned the smile, placing his hand on top of Newt's own. There was no limit to what he would do to keep his husband and child safe.


	7. First Born

Newt nestled into the soft white sheets of the labour ward. He glanced up at the nearest healer, an omega witch with beautiful hair arranged in ringlets.  
"Any news?"  
"He'll be here soon sir," she promised, and Newt nodded, looking down at his little girl. She was unbelievably small, her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb. She was swaddled in the best blankets, and Newt gazed down at her with devotion. After so long, he had a daughter. 

He couldn't wait to introduce her to the creatures, dreamed of her helping him with the mooncalves and slowly growing to see her working with all of his creatures, his eyes shining with that strength she showed him now. 

She had her father's eyes, and Newt's facial features, and she was as precious as any baby creature. He was determined he'd look after her. He thought of the others, blinked back tears. Percival walked in then, still smoke-battled from the raid he had been called away on. He rushed straight to Newt, kissing him before turning to their little girl.  
"She's beautiful," Percival murmured. Newt nodded. Percival moved to rest beside them, staring at his daughter in silent awe, his fingertips brushing through the slight feather-soft hair that rested on the top of her head.

Words failed Newt, and he just leaned in, letting Percival's kindness speak for them both.

***

_The blows kept coming, as Newt screamed. He barely heard the spell that split him open, but he screamed again as he caught sight of the fragile thing, little larger than his hand. He tried to escape, to use his magic, but the pain was too great._

_His husband discarded the body in the fireplace, the same as the letters, the same as Newt's books. Newt was sobbing, rocking, as more blows fell. He hated himself at that moment, for being weak, for talking to another alpha. If he'd behaved, his child wouldn't have had to die._

***

Violet lay curled up in her crib, watched over by both of her parents. Percival's arm was resting softly on Newt's hip, and Newt could feel himself crying. After so long, feeling safe was more than he knew how to handle, and he sobbed a little. Percival guided him close.

"Newt?"

Newt nodded, words failing him. Percival sighed softly, but he wasn't angry, just endlessly patient with him after everything.  
"If you'd like, I think we could tell her about her siblings. I don't want her to not know who she is and... I'm sure they'd have loved her."

Fighting through those memories, Newt nodded, leaning in to kiss Percival tenderly.   
"They would have," he agreed. "There's nothing about her that you could avoid loving."

Percival answered by kissing Newt again, and then reaching for Violet when she began to sniffle, summoning a bottle of milk and settling down in a chair to feed her.


End file.
